


Interlude, or the tape

by Melime



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: A moment of peace.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Interlude, or the tape

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Interlúdio, ou a fita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824998) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for Fadedwings' Stocking, Fandom Stocking 2018.

Eleanor traced Chidi’s forehead with the tip of her finger, softly, as to not wake him. There was a magic in seeing him like this, not only asleep, but peaceful, not a frown in sight, no stress lines marking his face.

For once, she could believe that he was at peace.

They were far from being safe, and they still had their friends to think about, but for a few more moments that wouldn’t matter. They still had some time to breathe before they had to do something, before the fight for their immortal souls had to continue.

But they loved each other, and neither had ever been as sure of something before. Their love was greater than their doubts and traumas, greater than their walls and insecurities.

They were together now, and whatever else happened, they could face it. They could face anything, as long as they had each other.


End file.
